Death Note in Pokemon
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: L traveled to the Pokémon world and, though he's a fast learner, he's been having a bit of trouble. He then met Harley, an experienced Pokemon trainer. So he's now getting some help from Harley for his Pokémon. Soon, other characters move to there to, and Team Galactic Plasma...
1. Chapter 1

**The story takes place in the Sinnoh Region during a contest, after Harley, May and Ash leave the Unova Region. It is sort of a crossover from two other stories I have, but it will take a while to finish them so I'm going to start…**

**Ehh, I'll have my fun with this one.**

Harley was trimming his toenails... in public for some weird reason "And... FUCK!"

He cussed because he accidently cut too much off of one of his toes and about half of his nail was torn off, leaving the flesh underneath his nail exposed and it was bleeding heavily. He then stood up.

"Why does this always happen to me on Mondays...now I've gotta get this wrapped."

After Harley's bloody toe was bandaged, he heard someone shouting "SHIT! Mudkip!"

Harley sighed "Oh god, another frisky Mudkip..."

Harley walked over to where he heard the shouting and he saw a skinny, black haired man yelling at a Mudkip on the ground, staring up at him.

"Are you sure you can handle that Mudkip?"

The man he was talking to replied "No. I just got him and now I'm having second thoughts of being a Pokémon trainer. He can't even get a simple Aqua Jet right!"

"Aqua Jet?! That's a high level move!"

"Huh, It's level 20 on Buizel... middle level 20's… anyways, look at this mark it gave me!" Ryuzaki lifted up his head to show a giant scratch scratching from his neck to his jaw.

"…that is serious…it came from Mudkip?"

"Yes…but, I suppose it's been punished enough, it's getting stressed out, just need to master the move….Can you put Mudkip in its pokéball?"

"Can't put it back yourself?"

"No."

Harley then threw the pokéball at Mudkip, but instead of Mudkip going in the ball, Mudkip ate it.

The guy yelled in confusion "What was that?"

Harley explained "It just ate it, I was aiming for over its head, but it jumped." Harley commanded "Return!"

Somehow the pokéball still worked and swallowed _Mudkip _up.

Harley picked the pokéball off the ground and returned Mudkip to his ball. He then returned Mudkip to his rightful trainer. "You've really got to remember that Mudkips can be mischievous, and dangerously frisky. Give it compassion and attention with scolding or things will keep getting worse."

Harley was walking away...

The guy called "Wait!"

"What?"

"You're Harley right?"

Harley was astounded someone knew him "Yes."

"Could you help me with my Pokémon please? All I have is Mudkip and a Starly, and yet I'm having so much trouble! I don't know much about Pokémon. I can't even figure out how to use the damn pokéball!"

Harley sighed "Well... I guess I can't let a guy remain totally clueless about Pokémon." he paused to think, and then Harley said "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Ryuzaki." Replied Ryuzaki.

"Huh... it's getting pretty dark out already. I guess you can travel with me and Romando."

"Who's Romando?"

"He's just a friend of mine..."

There was a pause. "Okay, he's my boyfriend."

Ryuzaki just kept that weird eye-popped look of his, that (_sooooo)_ easy to mistake for desire and arousal stare.

"We're not in an open-relationship..."

"Huh?! OH, sorry, this is just how I normally am!" Ryuzaki tried to appeal.

"I'm sure..."

"Hey, seriously, I'm straight!"

Harley listened "Fine." he then asked "How do you know me anyways?"

Ryuzaki replied "I read about you in a magazine. I've been a fan ever since."

Harley smiled "A fan huh? Why are you a fan of me?"

"You have awesome Pokémon, and you have excellent drag skills. Someday I want to be a famous drag queen myself."

"You're a drag queen?"

"Yes, but at the moment I'm an amateur."

"What was that...oh, yeah, men dressed as women, but in performances. I've done that."

And Ryuzaki calmed down, excitement turned into familiarity and all invisible weight off his back for this moment in time.

Harley thought, after thinking about why this guy, Ryuzaki, could be a drag queen; _**The guy is giving off some serious pervert vibes, but for now he seems in control of himself. He says he know nothing of Pokemon, but he was able to catch a Starly, and Mudkip seems to be at an adequate level...maybe he's faking his idiocy...cruel, a nice attribute...**_

"So…you know, in competitions like this contest it's wise not to rely on your fellow coordinators. Your closest friend is your worst enemy and like them to you if you're smart. Did you know that?"

"Yes, and not just in competitions. I've known that for years, most of all my life. I've haven't known my original father and mother since I was a young child and while my adoptive parent was quite protective I still saw all of the world. I became a detective, highest up in Japan."

"…I see…" Yes, while Harley had a lot of pain, but he had not had more than the man in front of him. His pain behind not just a mask, but under layers and layers of his psyche, sistered with instinct and the functions of his body. Not even Ryuzaki could feel it's enirity, just a headache constantly burning with flickers and bursts at random.

"Well, do you know what you're planning to do when you're a drag queen?"

"I'll get into modeling; try to do some acting too, get into the media."

"Okay, but all of that together is unrealistic. Even I limit myself to having one main thing and possibly something dashed on it, like horror, or flirtation, and contests."

"Harley, that's my dream. It was insprired from a model named Misa, a very beautiful woman who once had my adoration. Her love was to my best friend, who I also worked with."

"…" *sigh* Harley's eyes moved around, he was silent, then spoke "you seem talented enough, and you have great potential, a smart mind and a small frame that any shape can be built onto. If you're fine with learning from me I'll be honored to teach you. If you still want I would be honored by teaching you about the ways of Pokémon and the ways of training them."

"Yes, I'd like you to teach me about Pokémon, drag, and training."

Now the sky was a very dark blue with a few remnants of light. A shimmer of orange and a small red sun was still left on the horizon.

"Huh... Well, we should probably go inside." Harley said. "Are you okay with walking a bit later? Romando and I are renting a place a few miles from here."

Harley continued "I mean…"

"Sure."

**End of Chapter 1**

**(Yes, Harley's doing something without getting paid. He just is, probably using what very little generosity and kindness he has. And Mondays are the most unlucky days I've experienced except Sundays and Tuesdays, especially Sunday, for whatever reason I don't know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

So, Ryuzaki was sleeping in one room, Harley and Romando in another.

Harley called the place a little apartment, but it was a little condo, for lack of a better word. The little building was one story high with six rooms ranging from tiny to medium sizes, and one bathroom. It was white in color and had a yard of about 6X10 meters; most of the yard was a hill and the condo laid on top. The front had a small patio.

The next morning Harley was coaching Ryuzaki on releasing Pokémon.

"You can't let a Pokémon out after the ball _shrinks_." Harley scolded.

"I can figure that out! It's just... how do you make the ball grow?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You have to wish for it to grow."

"What?"

"Basically you just think: _**please open**_, or _**grow**__."_

"Okay..."

Ryuzaki then thought in a very Japanese like way: _**Honorable Pokéball, please, release my Mudkip**__. _Then the Mudkip came out.

"That's good, but normally a Pokémon Trainer releases his Pokémon with a little more _style_." Harley said, putting emphasis on style.

"You mean when the guys throw the balls?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah I've tried that, but after I throw the ball I have to run to get it back."

"It's easy just to throw Pokéballs above your head so you can catch them while they're falling to the ground. If you don't catch them while they're falling, at least the balls will fall near you."

Then Romando came out and yelled "Harley! Have you seen my guitar?"

Harley yelled back "It should be under the bed!"

"Okay! Thanks!"

Then the guy went inside.

"Harley... yesterday when you said Romando was your friend…boyfriend…did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"I thought so... ...so that would mean you're gay?"

"Bisexual actually."

"Huh... You know I have a lot of fan girls that think I'm gay."

"Really? I have fan girls that think I'm straight."

"Perhaps we should switch fans?"

Harley laughed and then spoke "Oh Ryuzaki, I wish we could. Of course, I only have 100,000 fans, not including my fans in Japan."

"I have like... a couple million fans, so I have about 10 times more fans than you." said Ryuzaki.

Harley, while smiling said "Teh! Yeah..."

There was a pause, then Ryuzaki spoke "Mudkip return! Come on out: Starly!"

Then he did what Harley had suggested: throw the Pokéball up in the air with _style_. He did that dance thing when you grab onto your crotch and pelvic thrust, then threw the Pokéball in the air and Starly came out of it. Then he caught the Pokéball while it was coming down.

Harley stressed "Well... that's certainly very good, but you can't do that in public. You may be in Japan, but currently it is DAYTIME Japan. You may be able to get away with that at night, but not in the day."

In other words, not good.

"Yeah, I just really cannot think of anything else to do."

"Well, You don't **HAVE **to do something flashy like that every time you let a Pokémon out. You could just do a spin or lift your leg in the air or something. I know a guy who adjusts his hat every time a battle starts. The "throw the ball with style" thing is only an option anyways. You don't have to do it."

Ryuzaki thought a bit, then said "Hm... Starly! Come back!"

Ryuzaki returned Starly to its Pokéball, then he nodded his head so his hair covered his eyes, then uncovered his eyes as he tilted back his head along with his body, threw a Pokéball and yelled:

MUDKIP! I CHOOSE YOU!

Then Mudkip was out.

"How was that?"

Harley's eyes were wide open "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen a guy do when fully-clothed."

"Yeah, that's why the fan girls love me."

Harley came to his senses, the ones in the brain that you think with not the ones like sight and touch (it's a phrase/saying), and shook his head "Don't do that again…"

"Oh…"

"Hey, don't worry, you'll figure something out."

His eyes were still stuck wide-open though.

"…so, I noticed Romando's dark-skinned. African people are so rare to me, I rarely see them…How'd you meet him?"

Yes, he's black. And Harley's white…and half-Japanese.

…Harley probably has Jewish heritage too…Maybe Argentinean and/or Latino…

"Oh, you're curious about _that_, eh… Well, we met in a club, he was there trying to "drown" his sorrows from past girlfriends away with alcohol, crying a little, can't remember what he was drinking. He looked good to me and I tried talking to him, and to cheer him up, and the guy was so drunk he thought I was a girl…"

Okay, now Harley noticed Ryuzaki had a disturbed look on his face.

"And well, we met later and he figured out I was a man at first glance, but he didn't have a problem with it and we continued dating, and now we love each other."

"That's it?"

"Well, I hurried at the end because you looked like you couldn't take listening to more."

"…so he's straight…but still attracted to men…?"

"I'm not sure, and neither is he. He probably is what you just said."

"…so what's his heritage?"

"...He was raised in the Unova region, he's American with some family from/in Jamaica, and Sweden, a little Japanese, a bit of French, and Italian too."

"Cool."

"And of course some of his family must have been African, but that's obvious."

Ryuzaki smiled, just a simple smile "Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>End Of The Sexy (ehh…) Chapter Two!<strong>

**Please review.**

(I do not watch Yaoi, don't stereotype. And why do I have to capitalize Yaoi? And sorry for putting together a straight man and a bisexual man together, I've known those characters for a long time and I almost always form characters by imagining them in my head first, not playing around on paper or picking out certain traits to put together. I thought Harley was gay back a while ago, too.)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Death Note Pokémon whatever Chapter 3**_

"You know, I have NEVER tasted anything THIS good!" Ryuzaki exclaimed in delight at Harley's cooking.

I don't know when chicken covered in sauce with a side of mashed potatoes and LOTS of butter (and a bit of gravy) have ever tasted bad, and since Harley made them, they should have a near orgasmic taste.

That's the theory, true or not.

Also, Ryuzaki wanted cherry pie for desert. Since Harley was busy cooking dinner though, Romando made the pie.

A wide grin appeared on Harley's face after hearing what Ryuzaki said "Thank you."

Romando however, got a little jealous...for that smile his (somewhat) lover just gave their guest. So, he tried to out-compliment what "Ryuzaki" just said "Oh yeah, honey's food is just so SWEET. It's hard to not eat the entire..."

Ryuzaki went back to eating though, the food was too distracting.

Romando was silent "..."

Harley seemed amused though, and was actually blushing.

So once all the men and the Pokémon had received the main part of their meal, Harley then sat himself down and started eating; chicken with as little sauce as possible with a small portion of potatoes with just a dab of gravy.

And for Harley, what is a meal without tea and desert.

For desert Harley made cherry pie. Together Harley and Romando had three slices.

Ryuzaki ate five slices.

"So, Harley said your name was Ryuzaki."

Harley looked over like he was surprised and Ryuzaki just looked at Romando.

"Yes, that's my name."

"Yeah, funny to have a drag queen named Ryuzaki." he paused "So, how long do you think you'll being staying with us?

"Romando don't-"

"Harley, it's okay. I'll probably be here around two or few weeks, a week at least."

"Aah, good."

Right after Harley and Ryuzaki were outside stalking a Grotle, with Starly already out of its pok_é_ball. Catching Grotle would get Ryuzaki a step closer to a well balanced team.

"Ryuzaki, now's about time..."

He sent out Starly before Harley could finish.

"Peck it" he tried to speak with urgency, but at a hushed volume. "Bite the tail!"

The small bird circled, swooped down with agility and bit Grotle right on target.

Harley commented "That pecker has amazing aim."

Instead of clamping the tip, it got on right at the base. Grotle was startled by this and its first reaction was to sit on the bird, but it flew off too fast.

"Aerial Ace!"

Starly then hit Grotle right on the shell, which left a huge crack on its right side of its shell. The Grotle responded with a bullet seed attack and shot it down, then stomped on it. ...not that Pokemon move, it just stepped on it several times. It was more like trampling.

"Aah! Starly, return!"

The red stream of Pok_é_ball light flashed to the bird's body and vaporized/atomized/ whatever the process is back to the pok_é_ball.

"GO, Mudkip!"

Out came Mudkip.

"Water gun!"

A blast of water came right at the Grotle. It was like a big anime style WOOSH! Grottle had a scared surprised look on its face and before it could move anymoe, it was pushed by the water blast about 2 or three meters.

Harley wondered why he'd use a water attack at a part-grass type. "Why…?"

"Mudkip, take down!"

Mudkip jumped and tackled Grotle, leaving it knocked upside-down and unconscious."

"Uh…now what?"

"Juusssst throw a pok_é_ball at it, this is not a videogame!"

"'Kay."

Ryuzaki took a step back, flung his arm and threw the ball right at it. The ball hit its face and sucked Grotle right in. It beeped once, twice, third time, and was captured.

"YES!" and he ran to pick up the ball.

"I caught Grotle!"

"Yeah" said Harley, now starting to walk towards him "I didn't think you'd do it, but you caught it. But still, it needs work."

Ryuzaki took a deep breath, getting ready to hear what he'll say.

"It took you two Pokémon, one fainted, to knock it out. The Starly was a good type match-up, but very weak, unlike the Mudkip you sent out, bad type match up, good levels. But, I'm wondering, did you send out Starly first to have it faint and let Mudkip fight?

"Just picked it because I was training Mudkip earlier, so it could have a turn being used. I didn't mean for it to faint."

"Huh, well, besides that, your throw looked awkward. We need to work on that stance."

Ryuzaki started chewing on his nails.

"…So, how about if you practice throwing Pokéballs at that tree?"

There was a short tree about two or three meters away.

Ryuzaki got his fingernails out of his mouth "Sure."

So he got a Pokéball out, went to the other side of Harley, and threw it.

"Better…" said Harley.

"Ryuzaki threw one again, but flung his arm way back, and missed the tree.

"That's bull-crap!"

Ryuzaki didn't care what he just said, but still picked the pokéball back up and looked at Harley.

"Uh, I didn't mean that… ...shit…...you know, don't try throwing so hard and if you're going to fling your arm back that much make sure you have some balance into it. …Now, try again."

They kept practicing all through the evening.

Harley and Ryuzaki went inside.

"Hey, guys, did it go well?" said Romando.

"Yes, it went well." said Harley. …I probably should mention; Romando is taller than Harley.

"Hey" Romando whispered, "Can I get some sugar?"

Then the two came together and leaned in to give each other a small peck on the lips, a small kiss.

Their kiss created a silence, followed by another short silence which was interrupted by Ryuzaki.

"Can I get some dinner now?"

"Mmph," a meaningless sound Harley made "Sure."


End file.
